Elodie Keene
Elodie Keene ist eine US-amerikanische Regisseurin, die bei der Fernsehserie Rush Regie geführt hat. Karriere Keene, geboren am 10.April 1949 in Berkeley, Kalifornien, begann ihre Karriere 1981 als Regisseurin bei dem Kurzfilm "T.I.O.T: Tomorrow Is Only Tuesday" und 1982 war Keene Editor bei einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Hart aber herzlich (Hart to Hart)". Keene war von 1983 bis 1984 Editor bei 7 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Chefarzt Dr. Westphall (St. Elsewhere)" und von 1986 bis 1994 war Keene Regisseurin, bei 18 Folgen, Supervising Producer, bei 44 Folgen, Producer, bei 44 Folgen, Co-Executive Producer, bei 22 Folgen, und Editor, bei 15 Folgen, der Fernsehserie "L.A. Law - Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse (L.A. Law)". Keene war 1989 Editor bei dem Fernsehfilm "Roe vs. Wade" und 1992 war Keene Regisseurin bei einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Civil Wars". Keene war von 1994 bis 1996 Regisseurin bei 4 Folgen der Fernsehserie "New York Cops - NYPD Blue (NYPD Blue)" und von 1995 bis 1996 war Keene Regisseurin bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Murder One". Keene war 1996 Regisseurin des Fernsehfilms "The Deliverance of Elaine" und 1997 war Keene Regisseurin des Fernsehfilms "Mit vollem Einsatz (On the Line)". Keene war von 1998 bis 1999 Regisseurin bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Ally McBeal" und von 1999 bis 2001 war Keene Regisseurin bei 4 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Popular". Keene war von 2000 bis 2001 Regisseurin bei 4 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Frauenpower (Family Law)" und von 2001 bis 2003 war Keene Regisseurin bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Boston Public". Keene war von 2003 bis 2010 Regisseurin bei 11 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Nip/Tuck - Schönheit hat ihren Preis (Nip/Tuck)" und von 2004 bis 2005 war Keene Regisseurin bei 3 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Die himmlische Joan (Joan of Arcadia)". Keene war von 2005 bis 2009 Regisseurin bei 7 Folgen der Fernsehserie "The Closer" und 2006 war Keene Regisseurin bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Reunion". Keene war von 2008 bis 2009 Regisseurin bei 3 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Life" und von 2009 bis 2014 war Keene Regisseurin bei 7 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Glee". Keene war von 2010 bis 2012 Regisseurin bei 3 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Pretty Little Liars" und von 2011 bis 2013 war Keene Regisseurin bei 3 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Dr. Dani Santino - Spiel des Lebens (Necessary Roughness)". Keene war von 2012 bis 2013 Regisseurin bei 5 Folgen der Fernsehserie "The New Normal" und 2014 war Keene Regisseurin bei der Folge Glückstag von Staffel 1 der Fernsehserie Rush. Keene war 2015 Regisseurin bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "NCIS: New Orleans" und 2016 war Keene Regisseurin bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Devious Maids". Keene war 2017 Regisseurin bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Sweet/Vicious" und 2018 war Keene Regisseurin bei einer Folge der Fernsehserie "S.W.A.T.". Credits Regisseurin * Staffel 1: Glückstag Auszeichnungen Gewonnen * 43rd Primetime Emmy Awards: Outstanding Drama Series * 42nd Primetime Emmy Awards: Outstanding Drama Series * 40th Primetime Emmy Awards: Outstanding Editing for a Series - Single Camera Production Nominierungen * 15th Online Film & Television Association Awards: Best Direction in a Comedy Series * 7th Online Film & Television Association Awards: Best Direction in a Comedy Series * 44th Primetime Emmy Awards: Outstanding Drama Series * 29th American Cinema Editors Awards: Best Edited Television Special * 41st Primetime Emmy Awards: Outstanding Editing for a Miniseries or a Special - Single Camera Production Filmografie (Auswahl) Es werden nur Fernsehserien bei denen sie bei zwei oder mehr Folgen Regie geführt hat aufgezählt, sowie jegliche andere Projekte. * 2017: Sweet/Vicious (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2016: Devious Maids (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2016: Just Add Magic (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2015: NCIS: New Orleans (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2015: The Astronaut Wives Club (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2014-2016: The Fosters (Fernsehserie, Folgen 7) * 2014: Rush * 2012-2013: The Mentalist (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 2012-2013: Hart of Dixie (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2012-2013: The New Normal (Fernsehserie, Folgen 5) * 2011-2013: Dr. Dani Santino - Spiel des Lebens (Necessary Roughness, Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 2011-2012: Switched at Birth (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2010-2012: Pretty Little Liars (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 2010: Huge (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 2009-2014: Glee (Fernsehserie, Folgen 7) * 2008-2009: Life (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 2006: Reunion (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2005-2009: The Closer (Fernsehserie, Folgen 7) * 2004-2005: Die himmlische Joan (Joan of Arcadia, Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 2004-2005: Medical Investigation (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2003-2010: Nip/Tuck - Schönheit hat ihren Preis (Nip/Tuck, Fernsehserie, 11 Folgen) * 2003: The Wire (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2001-2003: Boston Public (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 2001-2002: Judging Amy (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4) * 2000-2001: Frauenpower (Family Law, Fernsehserie, Folgen 4) * 2000: My Mother, the Spy (Fernsehfilm) * 1999-2001: Popular (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4) * 1999-2000: Any Day Now (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3) * 1999-2000: Felicity (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 1998-1999: Ally McBeal (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 1998: Visioner (Fernsehfilm) * 1998: Point Last Seen (Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Mit vollem Einsatz (On the Line, Fernsehfilm) * 1996: The Deliverance of Elaine (Fernsehfilm) * 1995-1996: Murder One (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 1994-1996: New York Cops - NYPD Blue (NYPD Blue, Fernsehserie, Folgen 4) * 1994-1995: ER (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2) * 1990-1994: L.A. Law - Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse (L.A. Law, Fernsehserie, 18 Folgen) * 1981: T.I.O.T: Tomorrow Is Only Tuesday (Kurzfilm) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten